How To Make Her Leave You
by biya-kyuke
Summary: "Kyu.. kau benar-benar ingin tahu caranya?" pair : WONKYU Rated-M


HOW TO MAKE HER LEAVE YOU

Pairing : WONKYU

Rated : M

Genre : Entahlah

Warning : Miss Typo, Yaoi, Aneh, SMUT dll

Cast : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun,

Disclaimer : this fic is mine.

"Dari mana saja?" seorang perempuan membuka pintu apartemen dengan wajah marah. Seohyun. Perempuan itu bernama Seohyun. Dan laki-laki yang sedang berdiri tepat didepan pintunya tengah malam adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Laki-laki berparas paling brengsek yang bisa membuatnya basah hanya dengan tatapannya tanpa harus berbuat apa-apa.

"Bukan urusanmu." Kyuhyun, yang merupakan pusat fantasi Seohyun setiap malamnya hanya menjawab dengan nada dingin. Sangat dingin.

"Jawab aku Kyu? Kumohon..." Seohyun mencoba beraegyo untuk meluluhkan hati Kyuhyun. Terpaksa wajah marahnya ia buang jauh-jauh hanya untuk mendengar Kyuhyun merubah nada bicaranya. Heroin. Seperti itulah Kyuhyun dimatanya.

"Aku barusan hanya minum-minum." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan nada yang sama sembari berjalan ke arah lemari es lalu menenggak sebotol air mineral. Perutnya mulai tidak enak. Mungkin ia minum terlalu banyak.

"dengan siapa? perempuan cantikkah? kau berniat mengkhianatiku?" nada bicara Seohyun meninggi. Minum-minum pada malam hari yang dilakukan laki-laki tidak mungkin hanya sekedar minum. Pikirnya gusar.

"..." tidak ada jawaban

"jawab Kyu. kau tidak punya pilihan" Seohyun berjalan mendekat kearah Kyuhyun. Mencoba membuatnya bicara.

"..." lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban

"KYU!" Seohyun mulai berteriak. Perempuan ini terlihat terlalu frustasi akan hal kecil.

"Hanya teman-teman kantor. Kau berlebihan." Kyuhyun menatapnya kesal.

"Maaf Kyu, tidak akan ku ulangi. Aku hanya takut kau menjauh." Kyuhyun mendelik mendengar jawaban Seohyun. Apa-apaan wanita ini? Dia bersikap seolah-olah Kyuhyun adalah miliknya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kita hanya teman biasa Seohyun. Kau tidak bisa menahanku pergi kemanapun dan bersama siapapun. Kau harusnya bahagia saat aku memilih untuk repot datang ke apartemenmu setiap malam hanya karena malas mendengar ponselku terus menerus berdering. " Kyuhyun menekankan kata teman biasa pada kalimatnya. Ia mulai jijik.

"Kyu maaf ini semua salahku. Jangan marah." Seohyun mulai memohon saat mendengar Kyuhyun kembali mengatakan bahwa mereka berteman. Bukan ini yang di inginkan Seohyun. Harusnya adegan ini berakhir dengan Kyuhyun dan ia melakukan hubungan seks kasar seperti yang ia lihat di film yang tadi ia tonton. Kenapa Kyuhyun malah sangat marah? Seohyun mulai panik.

"Aku muak, kau membuatku sulit bernafas. Kau membatasi pergerakanku. Ini mulai mengganggu" Kalimat terakhir Kyuhyun sukses mebuat Seohyun terdiam. Dan hanya melihat Kyuhyun saat ia melangkah cepat kepintu keluar. Meninggalkan Seohyun dengan wajah tercengang.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun muak pada Seohyun. Wanita itu terus menerus menghubunginya. Memintanya datang hanya untuk membuat Kyuhyun mendengarkan ia bercerita tentang bagaimana ia takut kehilangan Kyuhyun. Bukankah mereka sudah sepakat berteman? Walaupun kenyataan bahwa Seohyun menyukai Kyuhyun telah diketahuinya dengan sangat baik, Kyuhyun tidak bisa membalas perasaannya. Seohyun terlalu posesif, bahkan untuk sesuatu yang jelas-jelas bukan miliknya.

Kyuhyun menenggak minumannya pelan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekitar, memastikan bahwa Seohyun tidak mengikutinya sampai ke bar khusus gay milik temannya.

Ya, Kyuhyun tidak memiliki ketertarikan atas perempuan. Itulah alasan kenapa walaupun Seohyun sudah berusaha keras memakai lingerie dan berkeliaran dengan pakaian dalam berenda khas para pelacur, ia sama sekali tak tergoda. Ia belum pernah menyentuh perempuan. Laki-laki? Sama sekali belum. Kyuhyun tak pernah berniat menjalin percintaan dengan laki-laki meskipun ia tahu perempuan tak membuatnya bergairah. Setidaknya sampai saat ini.

"Kyu!" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kesampingnya dan menemui Donghae, pemilik bar sekaligus temannya . yang entah darimana sudah berada disampingnya.

"Akhirnya kau datang. Bukankah sudah lama sekali aku mengundangmu kesini. " Donghae memulai percakapan saat Kyuhyun menghadap kearahnya.

" haha mianhe Hyung, aku agak sibuk saat malam hari. Pagi haripun aku sibuk" Kyuhyun mnegerutkan keningnya. Mengeluh pada Donghae.

" Haha kau bersikap seolah-olah hanya kau yang bekerja. Akupun sibuk Kyu" Donghae mencibir.

" Hyung bukankah aku pernah menceritakan perempuan bernama Seohyun padamu" Kyuhyun memulai ceritanya.

" ya, ada apa dengannya?" respon Donghae

"Kau tahu? Dia yang menghabiskan waktu malamku. Dan malam ini dia menggila. Bagaimana bisa dia menghabiskan batere ponselku hanya karena telepon masuknya itu? Bisakah kau bayangkan berapa ribu kali ia mencoba menghubungiku?" kerutan di kening Kyuhyun bertambah dalam. Memikirkan suara Seohyun yang sangat mengganggunya saja sudah membuatnya sekesal itu.

" itu berarti dia menyukaimu. Wanita memang kadang bisa sampai segila itu" Donghae mencoba realistis.

" ah, tapi ini benar-benar mengganggu. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak juga mengerti kalau aku tak tertarik padanya? Hyung pikir apa yang sedang aku lakukan disini, di bar gay ini jika aku menyukainya. Aisshh.. ini semua karena Noona-ku. Ahra Noona benar-benar keterlaluan. Ia meminta agar setiap malam aku menyempatkan diri ke apartemen Seohyun. Merepotkan sekali." Kyuhyun menenggak lagi minumannya. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir.

" sudahlah Kyu, lupakan saja. Lagipula kau sudah disini sekarang. Bersenang-senanglah. Aku sudah ditunggu seseorang. Maaf tidak bisa menemani lebih lama." Donghae menepuk bahu Kyuhyun sembari beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

" ah, baiklah Hyung" Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan sembari melambai pada Donghae.

.

.

.

"Siwon-ah bisakah kau temani adikku. Dia sedang duduk di sofa paling pojok. Aku harus pergi sekarang karena Sungmin sudah menungguku. Oh ya, jika dia mulai mabuk, tolong ingatkan padanya untuk sadar sebelum pulang kerumah." Donghae berbisik pada Siwon, salah seorang bartendernya.

" oh oke. Biarkan aku mengganti pakaianku dulu." Siwon melirik kearah yang ditunjukkan Donghae. Benar. Ada seorang pria sendirian. Manis. Dan terlihat err... suci. Terlalu suci sampai-sampai ia heran bagaimana laki-laki itu bisa datang ke tempat seperti ini.

.

"Sendirian?" Kyuhyun melirik kesampingnya dan menemui seorang laki-laki dengan perawakan tegap sedang menghadap kearahnya sembari menyodorkan minuman.

" ah iya" Kyuhyun menerima minumannya dengan canggung.

" Siwon" Siwon memperkenalkan dirinya pada Kyuhyun sembari duduk disamping Kyuhyun dan menenggak minumannya sendiri.

" ah, Kyuhyun imnida" Kyuhyun tersenyum sedikit. Ia erlihat sangat canggung sekarang.

" aku dan Donghae berteman. Kau jangan canggung" Siwon mencoba mencairkan suasana.

**BIP... BIP...BIP**

Kyuhyun melirik ponselnya.

**Seohyun is calling.**

"yeoja-chingu?" Siwon melihat sekilas ponsel Kyuhyun, dan bertanya. Anehnya Siwon berharap Kyuhyun menjawab 'bukan'. Kalaupun Kyuhyun menjawab 'iya', Siwon penasaran apa yang sedang Kyuhyun lakukan di bar para laki-laki homoseksual ini?

" bukan hyung, hanya seseorang yang menyebalkan." Kyuhyun bergumam pelan.

" Maksudmu?" Siwon mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkannya, namun ia bingung.

" aku tahu ini terdengar sangat percaya diri. Tetapi ini sangat menggangguku. Ia menyukaiku dan bersikap seolah-olah aku miliknya." Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menjelaskan.

" benarkah?"

**BIP!**

Sebuah pesan masuk. Kyuhyun membukanya dengan jengkel. Lagi-lagi Seohyun. Dari samping, Siwon hanya melirik dan melihat perubahan ekspresi Kyuhyun.

" Hyung lihat, dia baru saja mengirimkan fotonya saat menangis. Ya tuhan.." Kyuhyun menyodorkan ponselnya pada Siwon.

" Dia sepertinya benar-benar menyukaimu" komentar Siwon yang membuat Kyuhyun mendelik kearahnya.

" tapi aku tidak menyukainya hyung. Ini menjijikkan. Aku harus membuatnya membenciku. Hanya saja aku tidak tahu caranya" balas Kyuhyun pelan.

"Kyu.. kau benar-benar ingin tahu caranya?" pancing Siwon. Tiba-tiba terlintas pikiran kotor di benaknya. Entah kenapa.

" apa benar ada Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun polos, tidak tahu bahwa Siwon sedang berusaha menjebaknya.

" Tentu ada, ayo ikut aku." Siwon bangun dari tempatnya, disusul Kyuhyun di belakangnya menuju ke deretan kamar dilantai bagian atas bar Donghae. Kamar bagi para pasangan untuk melakukan one night stand tentunya.

.

.

.

"aaahh... Kangin-ah, be gentle please" Kyuhyun tersentak saat melihat kekamar di sampingnya, sepertinya penghuni kamar lupa menutup pintunya. Membuat Kyuhyun tanpa sengaja melihat pemandangan seorang laki-laki sedang berada dalam posisi paling terbuka sedang di 'hajar' oleh laki-laki lainnya.

"Hyung..." belum sempat Kyuhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia sudah ditarik masuk oleh Siwon kedalam sebuar kamar yang berinterior seperti kamar hotel bintang lima walaupun dengan ukuran kamar yang tidak begitu besar.

" ada hal yang harus dijelaskan disini. Apapun yang kita lakukan akan aku rekam disini," Siwon menunjuk kearah kamera yang tergantung disudut ruangan.

" lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada was-was. Tidak mungkin kan? Tidak mungkin one night stand kan?

" entahlah. Apa kau punya ide?" ujar Siwon sembari menekan tombol rekam pada kamera.

" tidak ada hyung" jawab Kyuhyun pelan, ia pasrah. Sudah pasti ini akan berujung pada one night stand.

" oh, bagaimana ini? Jika kau tak punya ide, satu-satunya hal yang sedang bergerak diotakku adalah ini.." ujar Siwon sembari melangkah ke arah Kyuhyun, mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran kasur, lalu menarik Kyuhyun dan membawa Kyuhyun berada diatasnya saat ia terbaring. Matanya menatap lurus ke Kyuhyun. Mengangkat bibirnya mendekat ketelinga Kyuhyun dan berbisik. " Kau tahu, mereka bilang, lubang seorang laki-laki itu sangat sempit. Bahkan setelah ia melakukannya berkali-kali. Ukurannya tidak akan berubah. Dan itu membuatku penasaran.."

Kyuhyun melotot, apakah yang ia dengar barusan adalah dirty talk? Ya tuhan, apa yang barusan Siwon Hyung bicarakan, apa dia benar-benar akan memasukiku? Berkali-kali?, pikirnya kotor. Membuat benda diantara kedua pahanya yang awalnya lemas, sedikit demi sedikit mengeras.

Siwon tersenyum, menyadari dirty talknya berhasil membuat Kyuhyun mengeras. Inilah yang dia inginkan.

Siwon perlahan bangun, lalu membaringkan Kyuhyun sembari memberikan ciuman-ciuman singkat di bibir Kyuhyun serta merta melepaskan baju dan celana Kyuhyun, meninggalkan celana dalamnya saja dan Kyuhyun yang masih terbaring malu-malu dalam keadaan hampir telanjang didepan Siwon.

" ahhh... Hyunghh" Kyuhyun mendesah kegelian saat pelan-pelan Siwon menjulurkan tangannya ke dalam celana dalam Kyuhyun, meremas kejantanan Kyuhyun dari dalam sembari menciumi leher Kyuhyun.

" jangan di tahan Kyu.. aku ingin kau bersuara keras" Siwon berbisik saat kedua tangan Kyuhyun mulai menahan tangan Siwon yang masih setia meremas-remas kejantanan Kyuhyun secara konstan. Tubuh Kyuhyun menggeliat menahan kenikmatan yang menghantam dari pusat tubuhnya.

" Hyung... lepaskan sajahh... " Kyuhyun berusaha berbicara disela-sela rasa nikmat yang diberikan Siwon.

Siwon lagi-lagi tersenyum. Ia bangun dari posisinya dan melepaskan celana dalam Kyuhyun dengan sangat cepat, membuat Kyuhyun menutupi kejantanannya yang sudah benar-benar tegang dengan kedua tangannya.

Siwon menarik paksa kedua tangan Kyuhyun dan meletakkannya diatas kepala Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa bergerak dan seluruh tubuhnya terbuka. Ia telanjang bulat didepan mata Siwon. Tak sabar meliha wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat menggemaskan, Siwon membaringkan dirinya disamping tubuh Kyuhyun, wajahnya sejajar wajah Kyuhyun, dengan tangan kirinya yang masih menahan tangan Kyuhyun diatas kepalanya, tangan kanan Siwon kembali melakukan kocokan-kocokan kuat pada kejantanan Kyuhyun.

" aahh.. Ahhh.. AHHH... Hyung.. hyunghh.. jebalhh..."Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan mata terpejam erat saat merasakan kejantanannya di kocok dengan sangat cepat, membuat Siwon yang melihat reaksi Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat gerakan tangannya. Wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah serta tubuh yang berkeringat karena rasa oanas menjalar dari dalam tubuh Kyuhyun.

" Siwonhhh.. wonhh... " Kyuhyun sudah mulai kehilangan kendali dan bersiap-siap akan klimaks saat Siwon dengan tiba tiba mengehentikan kocokan tangannya pada kejantanan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya marah, karena tidak dapat mencapai orgasmenya dan mendapati Siwon sedang berada disampingnya dengan wajah tersenyum tanpa dosa.

Tidak ingin buang-buang waktu, Kyuhyun berbalik menindih Siwon dan menciumnya, membuat Siwon mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan Kyuhyun yang masih berada diatasnya serta menciumi bibir Siwon seperti akan menghabiskannya.

" Kyu.. bagaimana ini? Jeansku rasanya sangat sempit, disini sangat sakit.." Siwon melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Kyuhyun dan membawa tangan Kyuhyun ke arah kejantanannya yang sudah keras dan masih tertutupi oleh celananya.

Malu-malu Kyuhyun meremas kejantanan Siwon dari luar, membuat empunya mendesah pelan, dimulai dengan belt Siwon, lalu kancing jeans Siwon dan retsleting, Kyuhyun akhrinya mendapatkan kejantanan Siwon yang menyembul di balik celana dalamnya, Kyuhyun berdiri sebentar, membiarkan Siwon melepas celana serta celana dalam yang memperlihatkan kejantanan sangat tegang berwarna coklat kemerahan yang tentunya lebih besar dari milik Kyuhyun.

Siwon tersenyum bangga saat Kyuhyun terlihat terkejut menatap kejantanannya, ia menarik Kyuhyun untuk kembali duduk ke pangkuannya dengan keadaan wajah saling berhadapan, membuat kejantanan Siwon dan kejantanan Kyuhyun bertemu. Tangan Kyuhyun perlahan mendekatkan kedua kejantanan tersebut, mengocoknya secara bersamaan.

"Kyuhh... pintarhh.." Siwon mendesah hampir tercekat, apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun mungkin sederhana, tapi rasanya sangat nikmat. Tangan Siwon yang tadinya melingkar dipinggul Kyuhyun bergerak turun kepantat Kyuhyun dan meremasnya, mengekspresikan kenikmatan yang Siwon alami akibat pergerakan tangan Kyuhyun pada kejantanannya.

" Hyunghhh..." Kyuhyun mendesah saat merasakan lubangnya berkedut pelan, seakan ingin melakukan tahap yang lebih lanjut secepatnya saat tiba-tiba ponselnya kembali berdering.

**BIP! BIP! BIP!**

Siwon mendelik ke arah ponsel Kyuhyun. Mengganggu saja, pikirnya.

"lanjutkan Hyunghh.." Kyuhyun mulai memerintah.

" Kyu.. kau ingin aku melakukannya dengan cepat?" Siwon bertanya saat sepertinya adegan bercinta mereka harus diselesaikan dengan cepat.

" Hyunghhh... " Kyuhyun merengek frustasi saat Siwon masih sempat bertanya hal yang tidak penting padahal nafsunya sudah diubun-ubun. Lubangnya sudah benar-benar berkedut dan terasa gatal. Siwon harus segera mempenetrasinya! Segera!

" Baiklah Kyu. Disini tidak ada lube. Hisap aku! Kita akan bermain cepat" intruksi terakhir Siwon membuat Kyuhyun dengan cepat mengambil posisi untuk melakukan blowjob terhadap Siwon. Ia harus melakukannya dengan baik agar saat Siwon mempenetrasinya nanti, rasanya tidak akan terlalu sakit.

" ahh.. good jobhh.. Kyu... lidahmu... pakai..hh" Siwon mendesah berat saat Kyuhyun memasukan seluruh kejantanannya kedalam mulut hangat Kyuhyun. Membuat Siwon menginginkan lebih dan lebih.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan lidahnya, menjilati setiap inci kejantanan Siwon sampil menatap Siwon yang memejamkan matanya dengan tangan yang tidak berhenti meremas rambut Kyuhyun. Dan saat Siwon hampir menuju puncak kenikmatannya, ia menarik secara paksa Kejantanannya lalu membalik tubuh Kyuhyun membelakanginya, memperlihatkan lubang Kyuhyun.

" Ahh... Hyunghh.. pelanh.." desah Kyuhyun saat Siwon memasukkan dua jari sekaligus ke dalam lubangnya yang belum pernah dijamah siapapun.

" ssst.. tahan Kyu, setelah ini akan terasa nikmat." Siwon berbisik dibelakang telinga Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun merinding dan semakin terangsang.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Siwon mulai menempelkan kejantanannya dilubang Kyuhyun dengan gerakan berputar, bermaksud menggoda Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun memundurkan pantatnya tidak sabar.

" Hyunghh.. cepathh.." Kyuhyun merengek.

" AKHHH... akhh.. sakithh.. hyunghhh.." Kyuhyun tersentak saat Siwon memasukkan kejantanannya secara tiba-tiba. Rasa sakit menyeruak dilubangnya namun dengan cepat memudar saat dari belakang, tangan kanan Siwon mulai mengocok kejantanannya, memberikan Kyuhyun dua kenikmatan sekaligus.

"Hyung ahh.. ahh... lebih cepathh...ahh.. ini nikmathh.." Kyuhyun memerintah disela-sela kejantanan Siwon menusuk lubangnya dengan gerakan konstan, membuat Kyuhyun semakin ingin menuju puncaknya lebih cepat.

"ahh.. Kyu.. kenapa kau sempit sekalihh..." Siwon menggoda Kyuhyun, lalu mempercepat penetrasinya, membuat tubuh Kyuhyun terlonjak maju dengan kuat.

"ahh.. Hyunghh.. sedikit lagih.. ah.. ah.. AAAAHHHH" Kyuhyun menyemprotkan cairan spermanya ke tangan Siwon yang masih setia memijat kejantanannya dari belakang, sedangkan Siwon sedang berjuang mati-matian untuk tidak orgasme agar bisa merasakan sempitnya lubang Kyuhyun lebih lama.

"Kyuhh.. nikmathh.. kau sangat nikmathh.." Siwon meracau saat tanpa sadar pinggulnya menghantam Kyuhyun dengan sangat cepat, menimbulkan suara kulit yang bersentuhan kuat, terdengar sangat seksi ditelinga Kyuhyun.

"aahh.. miliki aku hyunghh.. masuki aku terus menerusshhh.." kyuhyun menangapi racauan Siwon dengan dirty talknya membuat Siwon tidak tahan lagi dan..

"KYUHYUN... AHHH..AHH" menghantamkan kejantanannya kelubang Kyuhyun dalam dalam, menanamkan semua spermanya kedalam lubang Kyuhyun.

" Ahh.. penuh hyunghh.." Kyuhyun mendesah saat merasakan cairan sperma Siwon yang menyemprot kedalam lubangnya.

" Ahhh terimakasih Kyu.." Siwon bergumam pelan setelah orgasmenya lalu ambruk ke atas kasur sembari menarik Kyuhyun untuk ikut merebahkan dirinya disamping Siwon tanpa berniat melepaskan kejantanannya.

"Hyung... hhh..milikmu masih.." Kyuhyun berusaha menyadarkan Siwon dengan wajah malu-malu.

"sst.. biarkan saja, aku mungkin akan memakanmu satu kali lagi" Siwon berbisik sembari menarik Kyuhyun dan merapatkan tubuh mereka, membuat Kyuhyun merasakan kejantanan Siwon dilubangnya terasa sangat dalam.

.

.

.

_( Keesokan harinya )_

**BIP! BIP! BIP!**

Kyuhyun bangun saat mendengar ponselnya berdering keras. Ia melihat sekeliling. Tidak ada Siwon. Yang ada hanya tubuhnya yang telanjang bulat dan sangat lengket akibat Siwon yang ternyata kembali bernafsu saat melihat tubuh telanjangnya dan kembali mengajaknya berhubungan seks dengan bermacam gaya tentunya.

" halo?"

" KYU!" Cho Ahra terdengar seperti berteriak diujung sana

" aishh.. Waeyo noona?" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan malas.

" YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SEOHYUN? VIDEO MACAM APA YANG SUDAH KAU KIRIMKAN PADANYA HAH?" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan jidatnya tidak mengerti.

" apa? Aku tidak melakukan apapun." Kyuhyun menjawab santai.

" PAGI INI DIA MENELPONKU, MENGATAKAN KAU HARUS DIMASUKKAN KERUMAH SAKIT JIWA. APA MAKSUDNYA INI CHO KYUHYUN?" lagi-lagi Ahra berteriak.

" aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kau bicarakan. Kita bicara saja dirumah, aku akan segera pulang." Kyuhyun mematikan sambungan teleponnya seara sepihak.

" Kyu.." Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara dan mendapati Siwon sedang menggunakan handuk yang hanya menutupi pinggulnya dengan rambut basah selesai keramas.

"ah.. hyung.. aku pikir kau sudah pulang duluan." Kyuhyun bergumam pelan. Entah kenapa jika melihat Siwon, ingatannya akan kembali pada apa yang sudah mereka lakukan tadi malam. Rasanya sedikit malu.

" Siapa yang bilang kau bisa pulang sekarang kyu.." Siwon berjalan kearah Kyuhyun sembari membuka ikatan handuk yang melilit pinggulnya.

"Eeeeh?"

FIN

Halo Wonkyu-shipper, saya balik lagiii. Akhirnya saya punya mood buat sedikit demi sedikit nulis lagi. Tapi maaf ya ini fic baru lagi, bukan fic yang selama ini kalian tunggu. Yah, intinya saya mau nyoba main di ffn lagi soalnya skarang screenplays udah minim fic Wonkyunya. Malah hampir gak ada.

Fic ini kan rated-M tapi saya gak tahu kalo ini bisa bikin kalian mimisan atau enggak, hehe. Maklum saya udah lama gak nulis ginian. Oh iya, Jangan lupa review yaaa. Yang mau request bisa PM saya aja ya. Thank You

Biya-Kyuke


End file.
